Rebla
The Übermacht Rebla is a four-door midsize luxury crossover SUV which appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Rebla's styling resembles the BMW X3? The 4.8i badging is on the sides just ahead of the front door, which is similar to BMW nomenclature for their crossover SUVs. However the preformence,and that the car is RWD resembles that of a Mercedes-Benz M-class. Performance The Rebla has a road-oriented design, so on-road handling is good for its size, although its lack of four-wheel drive gives it a less planted feel at high speeds compared to the Emperor Habanero. Braking is good, and ABS is standard across the line. The 4.8L V8 is peppy, but combined with the weight of the Rebla, off-the-line speed is below average and its top speed is less than thrilling at 165 mph. Off-Road Performance The Rebla is not a big SUV and only sports rear wheel drive (similar to how the Mercedes-Benz M-Class has RWD models for the southern United States market). It does have a high ground clearance and short wheelbase. Coupled to the powerful V8 engine, the Rebla is a surprisingly good off-road vehicle, despite the lack of four wheel drive. Safety Although the Rebla is more compact than many of the other SUV's and pick-ups in the game, it is a very safe vehicle. The body stays intact and its deformation keeps forces away from the cabin during a crash and occupants are highly unlikely to be thrown from the vehicle. In fact, the Rebla is one of the safest vehicles in the game in terms of Windshield Ejection. The Rebla can withstand a high amount of damage before the engine fails, making it a good getaway car. However, its high center of gravity makes more susceptible to roll-over accidents, which prevents it from gaining a 100% score in crash safety. Variants A sports version of the Rebla, found in Hove Beach and driven by the Russian Mafia, is only available in black, and features a dual-sport exhaust, a slightly lowered suspension and a light body kit. This is perhaps based on real-life high theft rates of luxury SUVs in the United States which are shipped to Eastern Europe. A Rebla is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely dark brown body color. As a new Rebla will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Trivia * The default radio station for the Rebla is The Journey. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko, with the Rebla fetching $3,500. * At the start of the multiplayer mission Bomb Da Base II, two Russian Mob Rebla can be found parked near the players. * Rebla is Spanish for "softened." Locations * Spawns in Hove Beach, Broker. * Found Parked around BOABO, Broker. * Spawns in East Island City, Dukes. * Spawns commonly all over Algonquin. }} de:Rebla (IV) es:Rebla fr:Rebla pl:Rebla Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Gang Cars